Star Wars: A Hero's Downfall
by Amara Lightskipper
Summary: This is basically just an excerpt from the Revenge of the Sith around the time when Order 66 was just executed...which features Ahsoka Tano and how she and Obi-Wan Kenobi witnessed the change in the life of Anakin Skywalker. And how they generally shaped the lives of the galaxy's last hope. I don't own Star Wars, they belong to George Lucas and Disney.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble at the Temple

Ahsoka felt a disturbance in the force. Something about the Jedi Temple in flames and bodies of Jedi from younglings to masters plastered on the halls.

Sensing her fellow jedi and friends in danger, she went back to the temple only to see that it had clone troopers, 501st Legion Clone Troopers, guarding the all entrances.

Ever since she was framed for murder, she'd always tried avoiding clone troopers, so she went for the vents and came out on the temple's Accommodation Sector.

All seemed quiet until someone, with a lightsaber wielded in hand, literally ran into her and they both stumbled to the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're—" Ahsoka started to say. She was surprised to see a young boy running out and about at this late hour. Judging from the braid slapping behind his right ear, he's a Padawan learner. "What's wrong? Why are you still up?" She asked.

"We need to get out!" The young jedi said in panic. "They're everywhere!"

"Everywhere?" Ahsoka asked. "What are you talking about? What's going on?" Trying to calm him down.

"Clones." The boy said, as he deactivated his lightsaber. "They started marching inside the temple, and...and fired at every jedi they could see."

"What?" Ahsoka asked as if she'd misheard. "That's ridiculous." She shook her head. "The clones are our allies. They would never do that."

"After what I saw, I don't think they are anymore." The boy said.

"Just calm down." Ahsoka said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's going to be alright. I'm Ahsoka, by the way. What's your name?" She asked.

"Zett." The boy said. "Zett Jukassa."

Ahsoka tried to assure the boy, Zett that everything's fine until two clones spotted them.

"Jedi!" One of the clones exclaimed.

Zett and Ahsoka stopped at their tracks.

"Blast them!" The other said.

Ahsoka held an arm protectively before the boy. "Zett, get behind me." She ignited her lightsaber.

Zett was obviously still in shock because he remained frozen.

"Zett." Ahsoka said urgently.

Zett ran and hid behind a pillar just behind Ahsoka.

Ahsoka turned to the two clones. "Troopers, stand down." She ordered.

The clones started firing and she deflected their blaster shots.

 _"Good soldiers follow orders."_ The first clone murmured as if in trance.

 _"Must kill Jedi scum."_ The second one added.

They kept firing, until she had to kill them by deflecting their shot back to them.

She approached the two fallen clones.

"I don't understand." Ahsoka said as she examined the two clones. "Why would they do this?" She asked.

Zett knelt beside her. "I told you, they were trying to kill us."

"Some of these clones were my friends." Ahsoka pointed. "They wouldn't just kill us...unless someone told them to." She turned to the boy. "You're right, we need to get help and get out of here."

Ahsoka and Zett made their way to the nearest exit, but it was crowded with clone troopers.

They hid behind a pillar.

"There's no way we can outrun them." Ahsoka said. "That's probably one squadron guarding the entrance."

"All we need is some sort of distraction." Ahsoka said.

Zett pointed at the horizon. "Look!"

Suddenly, Speeder landed on a platform just outside the entrance. A man in senatorial apparel stepped out of the Speeder.

"Senator Bail Organa?" She said, as soon as she recognized. "What is he doing here at dawn?" She asked in disbelief.

. . .

The city planet is covered in a hazy glow as a column of black smoke can be seen rising in the Jedi Temple is on fire. Large plumes of smoke billow toward the sky as Bail Organa landed his Speeder on a Jedi Temple platform.

Clones lowered their guns as Bail Organa walked toward them.

"What's going on here?" Bail asked the clones.

"There's been a rebellion." A Clone Sergeant said. "Don't worry, sir, the situation is under control."

The Senator tried to enter the Temple but the clones blocked his way.

"I'm sorry, sir." The Clone Sergeant said. "No one is allowed entry."

Bail insisted and tried to step forward but the clones point their guns at him.

"It's time for you to leave, sir." The Clone said.

Bail sighed. "And so it is." He reluctantly headed back toward his Speeder.

. . .

"This is our distraction, Ahsoka." Zett whispered. He took his lightsaber from his belt.

"Wait," Ahsoka grabbed his arm. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"We have to get out of here." Zett said. "That senator maybe our way out of here."

"No," Ahsoka insisted. "You'll only get yourself killed. You don't stand a chance against those clones, they're too many of them."

"Well, we have to act now, while the clones are distracted." Zett suggested. He ignited his lightsaber. "It's now or never." Then he charged.

"Zett, wait!" Ahsoka called, but Zett already slashed at the nearest clone. She had no choice. She drew her lightsaber and followed him.

. . .

Suddenly, several blaster shots rang out. Bail turned and saw two Jedi, a young boy, and a young Togruta girl. He didn't know the boy, but he recognized the Togruta. He'd seen her a few times at the Senate building alongside her master. _Ahsoka Tano._ She and the boy were fighting the clones with their lightsabers.

Several more clones joined in the fight, followed by the Clone Commander, Appo, who pointed at the senator.

"Get him!" Appo ordered. "Shoot him!"

Several clones started firing at Bail. The Senator jumped for cover behind his Speeder. He took out his blaster and tried to turn on the speeder's engine.

The two jedi deflected blaster shots that killed several clones, including the clone commander, Appo.

Then the boy lost his guard and a shot hit him. He dropped to the floor.

"No!" Ahsoka and Bail screamed at the same time.

Ahsoka yelled in rage, then started slashing her lightsaber at the clones. After the clones were taken care of, Ahsoka knelt next to Zett. She checked for his pulse, but there was none.

Ahsoka stroke Zett's hair, and bowed her head down.

Bail Organa went out from behind his speeder and approached the young padawan. He put a hand on her shoulder. "We need to get you out of here before more clones find you."

Ahsoka looked up and nodded. She stood and pulled the hood of her cloak down to cover her face.

They hopped into the Speeder and took off.


	2. Chapter 2: Few Survivors of Order 66

Bail, Ahsoka and his crew walked on board his platform rose to the surface of the Office Building and the Alderaan Star Cruiser took off and disappeared into the crisp morning sky.

Bail was greeted by Captain Antilles and two Alderaan troopers.

"Were you able to get hold of a Jedi homing beacon?" Bail asked.

"Yes, sir." Captain Antilles answered. "We've encountered no opposition. The clones are still a bit confused. It appears no one is in command."

"That will change soon." Bail turned to Ahsoka. "Hopefully we will be able to intercept a few Jedi before they walk into this catastrophe."

Ahsoka sighed. "I just hope we can find someone."

. . .

Obi-Wan didn't understand why his own clone troops were trying to kill him.

One minute he was on a varactyl, Boga, climbing to the top levels of Pau city in Utapau, then out of nowhere an AT-TE cannon blasted him and the varactyl and sent them plummeting into the lake at the bottom of the sinkhole. Before he reached the bottom he managed to get a glimpse of his clone troops firing at him.

Obi-Wan dove below the surface in the course of a hail of laser fire. He fumbled in his utility belt for a breathing device. He put it on and swam deeper underwater until the firing of blaster fire stopped.

He removed the breathing apparatus after coming up from underwater and started to climb the rock wall. Not far from him, he saw a group of clones, and Cody, his Clone Commander was one of them.

"Did you find Kenobi?" Cody asked a clone sergeant.

"Sir, no one could've survived that fall." The clone sergeant answered.

"Start loading your men onto the ships." Cody ordered. "Move it!"

He flew away from the planet Utapau in General Grievous' Starfighter. He activated the controls on the Starfighter and punched in several coordinates and codes.

A beeping code can be heard and it quickly sped up until it is a steady tone.

Obi-Wan spoke into the starfighter's radiocom. "Emergency Code Nine Thirteen. I have no contact on any frequency." He said. "Are there any Jedi out there? Anywhere?" He called.

Suddenly there was a burst of static and a fuzzy hologram image appeared.

 _"Kenobi..."_ A voice called from the hologram.

"I've locked on." Obi-Wan said. "Repeat."

The fuzzy hologram image came into focus, revealing two figures, a bearded Human male in senatorial apparel, and a young female Togruta.

 _"Master Kenobi?"_ Bail said in disbelief.

"Senator Organa!" Obi-Wan said in surprise.

 _"Master Obi-Wan, you're alive!"_ Ahsoka squealed.

"Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan said in disbelief. He shook his head. "My Clone Troops turned on me...I need help."

 _"We have just rescued Master Yoda."_ Bail reported. _"It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates."_

. . .

Obi-Wan docked his stolen fighter within Bail Organa's Starcruiser.

As the door to the main hallway slid open, Obi-Wan was greeted by three people, Bail Organa in his senatorial apparel; Grandmaster Yoda; and for some reason, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's former apprentice.

"Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka rushed to him and wrapped him in a hug. "You made it!"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile and returned the same hug. "It's good to see you again, Ahsoka." He said.

"Master Kenobi," Yoda spoke up. "Dark times these are. Good to see you it is."

Bail gestured for them to follow him and the four of then walked down the hallway.

Obi-Wan turned to Yoda. "You were attacked by your Clones, also?" He asked.

"With the help of the Wookiees, barely escape, I did." Yoda said.

"How many other Jedi managed to survive?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We haven't heard from anyone." Ahsoka said sadly. "And things are worst at the Temple."

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple." Bail said. "That's why I went looking for Yoda but Clones won't let me in. Then I found Padawan Tano fending off troopers.

"Have we had any contact from the Temple?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Received a coded retreat message, we have." Yoda said.

"It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple." Bail said. "It says that the war is over."

"Well, then we must go back!" Obi-Wan insisted. "If there are other stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed."

"It's too dangerous to return." Bail said.

"Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan said. "There is too much at stake here, and we need a clearer picture of what has happened."

"I agree." Yoda said. "In a dark place we find ourselves...a little more knowledge might light our way."

Ahsoka flinched. "I don't like going back to the temple. Nothing can compare from what I've seen." She said. "But if it means helping the surviving Jedi from more danger, I'll go with you."

"To the temple we will go." Yoda concluded. "Find out the truth we must."

. . .

Bail Organa's Cruiser was heading toward Coruscant while they received a message.

Obi-Wan, Yoda, Ahsoka, Bail were in the cockpit while the pilot reported. "We are receiving a message from the Chancellor's office, sir." He reported.

"Send it through." Bail said.

"Yes, sir." The pilot obliged and pushed some buttons.

Mas Amedda's hologram appeared on screen.

 _"Senator Organa...the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic requests your presence at a special session of Congress."_ Mas Amedda said.

"Tell the Chancellor I will be there." Bail said.

 _"Very well. He will be expecting you_." Mas Amedda's image disappeared from the screen.

Bail shook his head and turned to the three Jedi. "It could be a trap."

"No, I don't think so." Ahsoka spoke up. "The Chancellor won't be able to control thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact."

"Hmm, getting wiser you are, Padawan." Yoda said. "If a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be."


	3. Chapter 3: Searching for Answers

Smoke from the smoldering shell of the Jedi Temple filled the air with a brown haze.

A couple of men in Jedi robes approached them.

Yoda started forward on the cloaked ones, flanked by Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"Master Yoda," The one in the lead said, ignoring Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. A few others surround them.

"Thank goodness you're safe. We've captured the Temple but we'd expect another clone attack at any moment." The lead one said.

"Hmm," Yoda started to say. "Quickly then-"

Obi-Wan shook his head, unimpressed. "You clones make terrible Jedi." He said.

The Jedi imposters grabbed their hidden blasters under their cloaks and started firing.

All three of them wielded their lightsabers and blocked the jedi imposters' strikes.

The dozen Clone Troopers that hid while seeing the three remaining Jedi at the entrance of the Jedi Temple, came out of hiding and fired at them.

In the flashes of a lightsabers, and a flurry of confusion, after a few moments suddenly all of the Clone Troopers lie dead on the floor with Yoda, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka standing in the middle of the carnage.

"There are several battalions of Clone Troopers on every level." Ahsoka recalled. "And many of them are dressed as Jedi. Like them." She pointed on the fallen Jedi impostors.

"Dismantle the coded signal quickly." Yoda said. "That group back there, soon discovered we will be."

Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka made their way through the Temple, avoiding the hundreds of Clone Troopers and used the Force to distract the clones when they can.

They walked through the ruins of the Temple until they came across the bodies of some Jedi younglings.

Ahsoka knelt beside a young boy's body on the floor. "Petro." She sighed sadly as she stroke his hair.

Obi-Wan knelt beside her. "Not even the younglings were spared." He turned to Ahsoka. "You know this boy?" He asked.

"He was one of the younglings who rescued me on Florrum." Ahsoka said, as she blinked back tears.

"Killed not by clones, this youngling was." Yoda said. "By a lightsaber, he was."

"But who?" Obi-Wan asked. "Who could have done this?"

. . .

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stood in a large computer area as Yoda looked on, in the hatchway to the Main Control Center.

Ahsoka hacked into the computer and Obi-Wan changed the code.

"We've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away." Obi-Wan said.

"Good." Yoda said. "For the Clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take. To change it back, longer still. Hurry we must."

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka entered the Main Control Center with Yoda.

Obi-Wan headed for the hologram area. "Wait, Master." He said. "There is something I must know."

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find." Yoda said.

"Why is that, Master?" Ahsoka suddenly curious and she stood next to Obi-Wan.

Yoda looked down and never answered.

"We must know the truth, Master." Obi-Wan insisted.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka moved to a panel and flipped some switches. They saw a hologram of Anakin slaughtering Jedi, including the younglings.

Ahsoka gasped. "No." She said in a small voice. "That can't be right."

Obi-Wan covered his mouth with his hand in shock. "It can't be..." He said in disbelief. "It can't be."

As Anakin surveyed the carnage, a dark-robed figure entered. Anakin turned to a dark figure and knelt before him.

 _"The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Sidious."_ Anakin said.

 _"Good...good..."_ Darth Sidious said. _"You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing?"_

 _"Yes, my Master."_ Anakin said.

 _"Now, Lord Vader,"_ Sidious said. _"Now go and bring peace to the Empire."_

Obi-Wan watched in horror. Ahsoka had tears well up in her eyes.

Obi-Wan switched off the hologram. The three Jedi stood in silence for a few moments.

Yoda turned to Ahsoka. "Padawan, With Master Kenobi you will go." Yoda said, then he faced both of them. "Destroy the Sith, we must."

"Master Yoda," Ahsoka said. "Are you saying that we kill Anakin?" She asked in disbelief. "We can't do that."

"He's like my brother." Obi-Wan added. "I can't do it. Just send us to kill the Emperor." He suggested.

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka looked down not knowing what to say.

"Twisted by the dark side, Skywalker has become." Yoda turned to Obi-Wan. "The young man you trained,"-He turned to Ahsoka-"And the young man who trained you, gone he is...consumed by Darth Vader." He reminded them.

Ahsoka shook her head. "How did this even happened?" She squeaked.

"To question, no time there is." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "But we don't even know where the Emperor has sent him. Where do we even start looking?" He asked.

"Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him, you will." Yoda said. "Visit the new Emperor, my task is. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan managed.

. . .

"How do we even find Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as they sneaked to the Jedi temple Hangar.

"I don't know." Ahsoka shrugged. "You know Anakin, he could be anywhere."

They sat on an airspeeder and thought about where to find Anakin. They asked themselves. _At a time like this, where would Anakin be? With the on-going chaos and the Jedi being slaughtered, he'd be checking on the people he was close to, people he cared about, people outside the Jedi Order._

A thought struck them both and they exchanged looks. "Padme!" They said at the same time.

Obi-Wan grasp the airspeeder's controls. "Let's go see the Senator."

. . .

An airspeeder pulled up to the veranda landing of Senator Padme Amidala's apartment.

The cockpit of the sleek yellow Galactic Speeder opened, and a two hooded figures emerged and walked onto the veranda.

An alarm goes off deep in the apartment. The two figures stopped before a security curtain that protected the veranda.

The protocol droid, C-3PO entered the veranda and approached the figures.

 _"Hello, might I help you?"_ Threepio said, then took a peak behind the hood. _"Oh, it's you, Master Kenobi, Padawan Tano."_ He gestured for them to follow him. _"Come in, quickly."_

The security curtain disappeared, and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka pulled down their hoods.

"Has Anakin been here?" Obi-Wan asked.

 _"Yes,"_ Threepio said. _"Right after the attack on the Jedi Temple."_

Padme came down the stairs in a robe. "Master Kenobi!" She said in surprise. "Ahsoka!"

She embraced Obi-Wan. "Oh, Obi-Wan, thank goodness...you're alive." Then she hugged Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, you came back."

Ahsoka managed a pained smile. "At a bad time, that is." She said.

"The Republic has fallen, Padme." Obi-Wan said. "The Jedi Order is no more."

"I know, it's hard to believe everything to which we've dedicated our lives is gone." Padme said.

"I believe we have been part of a plot hundreds of years in the making." Obi-Wan said.

"The Senate is still intact." Padme said, hopefully. "There is still hope."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, Padme. It's over." She said.

"The Sith now rule the galaxy as they did before the Republic." Obi-Wan added.

Padme frowned. "The Sith?" She asked.

"Look, we're here looking for Anakin." Obi-Wan said, changing the topic. "When was the last time you saw him?" He asked.

"Yesterday." Padme said.

"And do you know where he is now?" Ahsoka asked.

Padme looked down. "No." She said.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan exchanged looks. _She's lying_. _Padme's lying_.

Obi-Wan put his hand on Padme's shoulder. "Padme, we need your help." He said. "He's in grave danger."

"From the Sith?" Padme asked.

"From himself. "Obi-Wan held both her shoulders. "Padme, Anakin has turned to the dark side." He said slowly.

"You're wrong!" Padme argued, shaking off from Obi-Wan's grip. "How could you even say that?" She said in disbelief.

Obi-Wan turned away. "We have seen a security hologram of him...killing younglings." Obi-Wan choked, remembering the holovid he saw earlier.

"Not Anakin!" Padme insisted. "He couldn't! And he wouldn't!" She argued.

Ahsoka sighed. "I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't seen it for myself, Padme."

"He was deceived by a lie." Obi-Wan continued facing her. "We all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice." He explained.

"I don't believe you." Padme said, her voice shaky. "I can't."

"Padme, we must find him." Obi-Wan insisted.

"Padme, please." Ahsoka pleaded.

Padme faced them. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?" She guessed.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exchanged sad looks.

"He has become a very great threat." Obi-Wan said.

Padme sat down on the sofa, unintentionally revealing her pregnancy. "I can't." She said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "We must be going then. We need to find him." Obi-Wan started to walk back to the Speeder. "Come on, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka followed after him and stopped halfway. She glanced back at Padme. "Anakin is the father, isn't he?" She asked.

Padme didn't answer and looked away.

"I'm so sorry." Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka turned and hopped into the Speeder with Obi-Wan and the Speeder took off.

"What do we do now, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"We wait." Obi-Wan said.

. . .

A small Naboo Starskiff was docked on a landing platform in the vast congestion of Coruscant.

Padme got out of her airspeeder, followed by Captain Typho and C-3PO.

"My Lady, let me come with you." Typho suggested.

"There is no danger." Padme assured. "The fighting is over, and...this is personal."

Typho bowed. "As you wish, My Lady. But I strongly disagree." He said.

"I'll be all right, Captain." She said. "This is something I must do myself. Besides, Threepio will look after me."

Typho bowed again and took off in a Speeder.

Padme and Threepio boarded the small Naboo Starskiff.

Before the boarding ramp went up, two brown cloaked figures went out of hiding and jump into the ship.


	4. Chapter 4:One Dreadful Reunion

A Naboo skiff landed on the Mustafar landing platform near Anakin's green starfighter. Puzzled, Anakin ran up to the skiff as the ramp lowered.

Padme ran out of the ship and embraced Anakin tightly.

"Padme," Anakin said. "I saw your ship."

"Oh, Anakin!" Padme said as they broke free from the hug.

"It's all right, you're safe now." Anakin assured. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I was so worried about you." Padme said. "Obi-Wan told me terrible things."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "What things?" He asked suspiciously.

"He said you have turned to the dark side," Padme recalled. "That...that you killed younglings."

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." Anakin falsely assured.

"He cares about us." Padme insisted.

"Us?" Anakin said, bewildered.

"He knows." Padme confirmed. "He wants to help you."

"Is Obi-Wan going to protect you?" Anakin asked. "He can't...he can't help you. He's not strong enough." He said.

"Anakin, all I want is your love." Padme said.

"Love won't save you, Padme." Anakin said. "Only my new powers can do that."

"But at what cost?" She asked. "You are a good person. Don't do this." She pleaded.

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother!" Anakin said. "The way I lost Ahsoka! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you."

"Come away with me." Padme pleaded. "Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can." She offered.

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore." Anakin assured. "I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I, I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be."

Padme slowly stepped away from him, shaking her head. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right. You've changed." She sobbed.

Anakin grunted.c"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me." He said. "Don't you turn against me!" He warned.

"I don't know you anymore." Padme said, tears ran down her cheeks. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin assumed.

"Because of what you've done...what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you." Padme pleaded.

Anakin glanced back at the ship and saw two figures standing on the boarding ramp.

"Liar!" Anakin yelled.

Padme turned around and saw Obi-Wan and Ahsoka standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser.

"No!" Padme said.

"You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin assumed.

"No! Anakin. I swear...I-" Padme started to say but Anakin used the Force to strangle her.

"No!" Ahsoka cried. "Anakin, let her go!" She started forward but Obi-Wan stopped her. "She didn't know we're here." She assured.

"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wan said.

"What have you and she been up to?" Anakin demanded.

"Let. Her. Go." Obi-Wan repeated in a steely calm voice.

Anakin released his grip on Padme and she crumpled to the ground unconscious. Ahsoka shook from Obi-Wan's grip and ran to Padme's aid.

"You turned her against me!" Anakin accused.

"You have done that yourself." Obi-Wan assured as he walked closer to him.

Ahsoka knelt and touched Padme's forehead and feels very faint pulse. "Oh, no." She gasped and turned to Anakin. "What have you done?" She cried.

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin said as he threw off his cloak.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." Obi-Wan said as he took off his cloak. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now...until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

They circle each other until Obi-Wan was near Ahsoka taking care of Padme. He placed his hand on Padme's forehead.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire." Anakin said.

" _Your_ new Empire?" Obi-Wan asked as if he'd misheard.

"Don't make me kill you." Anakin said. He turned to Ahsoka and his voice softened. "Ahsoka, I'm glad you're back, Snips." He held out his hand. "Join me," He offered. "It can be like the old times."

Ahsoka glared at him. "You expect me to join after what you've done?" She shouted. Then her voice softened. "Master, what _happened_ to you? This is not you. Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"I can't lose you again!" Anakin yelled.

"Anakin, our allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!" Obi-Wan reminded him.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "If you're not with me, then you're my enemy." He said.

"Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes." Obi-Wan said. He turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, take Padme back to the ship." He ignited his lightsaber. "I will do what I must."

"You will try." Anakin ignited his lightsaber and charged at Obi-Wan.

. . .

Anakin threw crates at Obi-Wan using the Force and cross sabers off the landing platform and into the main entry hallway. Anakin kicked Obi-Wan, and he droppped to a lower level.

As their lightsabers clashed and flew, bits of the hallway were cut up.

. . .

Ahsoka carried Padme to the Skiff and laid her in a medical bed.

"Threepio," Ahsoka called. "Watch over Padme."

"Certainly, Padawan Tano." Threepio said.

Ahsoka turned to the Astromech. "Artoo, get the ship ready in case we need a quick evac."

Artoo beeped in agreement.

She turned back to Padme and put her hand on Padme's shoulder. "Hang in there, Padme."

Ahsoka ran down the boarding ramp and went to find Anakin and Obi-Wan.

. . .

Anakin and Obi-Wan continued fighting until they reach the main control center. Holoscreens explode around them as they crossed sabers into the Control Room. Obi-Wan jumped up on the table view screen in the center of the room.

"Don't make me destroy you, Master." Anakin said. "You're no match for the dark side."

"I've heard that before, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "But I never thought I'd hear it from you."

Anakin forced Obi-Wan back into the Conference Room where the quarters are much closer. Sparks flew everywhere.

Anakin jumped onto the conference table. Obi-Wan slid across the table, where he knocked Anakin over.

Obi-Wan stood over Anakin and then used the Force to summon his dropped lightsaber. Anakin did the same and parried his attack.

"The flaw of power is arrogance." Obi-Wan pointed out. He stood looking at his former apprentice for a moment.

"Hesitation," Anakin noticed. "The flaw of compassion."

Anakin kicked Obi-Wan and put out his hand and used the Force to push him away. Obi-Wan put out his open palm to block Anakin's push. Due to the Force, they both flew backwards onto the control panels.

Anakin immediately regained back his footing, while Obi-Wan remained dazed. Anakin then drew his lightsaber and attempted an overhead attack.

Suddenly, another lightsaber blocked his strike.

They both turned towards the newcomer. A young female Togruta with her green lightsaber.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said. "Stay out of this."

"I don't take orders from you anymore." Ahsoka managed and kicked Anakin away.

This time Ahsoka was on offensive and Anakin was on defensive.

"I don't want to fight you, Ahsoka." Anakin said as he blocked her strike.

"Then stop what you're doing!" Ahsoka yelled.

They battle around the room, and knocked open the door to the exterior. They continue battling out onto the balcony.

Ahsoka forced Anakin down a narrow balcony outside the Control Room. She ripped objects off the wall and threw them at Anakin as she pushed him further and further along the walkway.

Anakin is trapped as the balcony ended. He looked over the balcony and into a river of lava.

Ahsoka cuts a piece of the balcony railing off and slashed along a control panel.

Alarms wailed, and a protective ray shield around the superstructure disappeared. It tumbled into the molten abyss, disappearing in a puff of smoke. A small pipe connects the Control Center to the Main Collection Plant.

Anakin had no choice but to walk across the small pipe hovering over the lava river while fighting Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan, jumped down onto the flexing pipe, following Ahsoka and Anakin and resumed fighting.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka continued to cross sabers across the small pipe. Obi-Wan attacked, Anakin parried, Ahsoka attempted to attack Anakin's legs but he jumped to avoid it.

They continued to fight across the pipe until they reached the Main Collection Plant.

They battled on the top of the multi-spired collection panels, jumping from one to the other. At the end of the collection cluster, a huge spray of lava covers the attachments that hold up the collectors. The frame began to melt and it rained lava.

All three of them ran for cover under the collection cluster. Anakin on one side, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka on the other. They continued to fight in the lava rain, darting from cover to attack, then quickly retreating to cover.

The support for the entire structure began to fall away, and the collection cluster fell into the lava river.

The Jedi continued their fight, climbing to the highest point on the tower as the rest begins to melt away as it rides the swift current down the river. It bent toward the lava as they got out toward the end.

The tower slowly started to sink under the lava.

Obi-Wan realized that they were getting very close to the edge of the lava falls. He grabbed a rope and leaped from the collection arm.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan called. "Keep climbing, I'll distract him."

"I don't think I can, Master." Ahsoka said as she held on with one hand, her other hand carrying her lightsaber.

"Ahsoka, hang on!" Obi-Wan insisted. He held tightly onto the rope and swung towards her to help. He was able to grab her wrist before she lost her grip from the collection arm.

"Hang on!" Obi-Wan said, tightening his grip on Ahsoka's wrist. His other hand hanging on to the rope, while also holding his deactivated lightsaber.

Suddenly, Anakin was swinging his way towards them, also hanging onto a cable.

"Watch out!" Obi-Wan warned.

Ahsoka turned on her lightsaber and parried Anakin's strike. Obi-Wan kicked Anakin's side which pushed him farther from them.

Ahsoka started slipping again, to the point where the only thing Obi-Wan was holding were three of her fingers.

"Hang on!" Obi-Wan said again.

Ahsoka sighed and looked up to Obi-Wan. "Master, you have to stop him."

"What are you-" Obi-Wan started to say.

She closed her eyes and shook her hand from Obi-Wan's grasp.

"No!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he watched Ahsoka fall down towards the river of lava.

Suddenly, Ahsoka stopped descending to the lava. A cushion of air prevented her from falling, even she was surprised.

Obi-Wan realized someone was using the Force to keep her from plummeting into the lava.

He looked around frantically for Anakin and spotted him hanging on a cable with his eyes closed and one hand thrust in Ahsoka's direction.

It occurred to him that it was Anakin who was keeping Ahsoka from falling. Apparently, he still has little affection left for his former Padawan.

Anakin used the Force to push Ahsoka to the higher part of the riverbanks of the lava river.

After he saw that Ahsoka was safe, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan and attacked while hanging on a cable.

Anakin and Obi-Wan continued their fight hanging from cables as they swing past each other.

From their cables, Anakin and Obi-Wan both spotted something that caused them to stop fighting, the lava river ahead dropped off in a tremendous lava fall.

The main part of the collection arm started to break away and moved toward the lava fall.

Obi-Wan looked around and saw a small floating platform making its way toward the did a double back-flip and landed squarely on the floating platform. He leaned to one side and moved away from the tower.

Anakin realized the same problem as the entire tower headed for the falls. In the distance he saw some construction droids. He swung back to the tower, climbed up and made a running leap and landed on a worker droid.

Obi-Wan headed for the bank of the lava river, but Anakin's droid is faster and caught up with his former Master.

Obi-Wan and Anakin continued the swordfight. They battled away, balancing on a tiny platform and puzzled construction droid.

Anakin approached Obi-Wan on the work platform.

"I have failed you, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, as he gripped his lightsaber tighter. "I have failed you."

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over." Anakin shouted.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Obi-Wan pointed out.

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil." Anakin said.

"Well, then you are lost!" Obi-wan yelled.

"This is the end for you, my Master." Anakin said, then jumped and flipped onto Obi-Wan's platform.

The fighting continued again until Obi-Wan spotted Ahsoka on the banks, clutching her lightsaber. She looked like she wanted to help, but she'd have to cross the lava to get to them.

Obi-Wan jumped toward the safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river and landed beside Ahsoka.

"It's over, Anakin. We have the high ground." Obi-Wan said.

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin yelled.

"Don't try it." Obi-Wan warned.

But Anakin jumped anyway, and Obi-wan cut his Anakin's legs, then cut off his left arm in one slash of his lightsaber.

Anakin tumbled down the embankment and rolled to a stop near the edge of the lava. He struggled to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand.

He kept sliding down in the black sand.

Ahsoka started to cry.

"You were the Chosen One!" Obi-Wan reminded him. "It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!" He shrieked. "It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!"

Obi-Wan picked up Anakin's lightsaber and gestured for Ahsoka to leave, but she remained frozen watching Anakin.

"I hate you!" Anakin yelled.

"You were my brother, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "I loved you."

Anakin turned to Ahsoka. He locked eyes with her and held out his hand. _Please..._ he seemed to be saying.

Ahsoka hesitated. She just stared at him, not knowing what to do, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She finally said.

Anakin's clothing blows into the lava river and ignites. He burst into flames and started screaming painfully.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka watched in horror as Anakin became engulfed in flames as he struggled to climb the embankment, covered in flames.

They couldn't stand to seeing him that way, so they ran back to Padme's ship as Anakin dropped, smoldering, near the top of the lava pit.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka made their way to the Skiff without saying a word to each other.

The protocol droid, Threepio stuck his head out the door.

"Master Kenobi! We have Miss Padme on board." Threepio said. "Please, please hurry. We should leave this dreadful place." Threepio suggested.

Obi-Wan went up the boarding ramp and patted Threepio on his shoulder.

Ahsoka followed after him. "Come on, Threepio." She said.

Padme lies on a bed inside the ship. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walked over to check on her.

"Obi-Wan?" Padme called. "Is Anakin all right?" She asked before dropping back to unconsciousness.

"She's close to giving birth." Ahsoka said.

"How close?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A couple of hours, maybe." Ahsoka guessed.

Obi-Wan turned and sat on the co-pilot's station and sat looking pensive, Ahsoka sat and watched over Padme in distraught, while Threepio and Artoo flew the ship.


	5. Chapter 5: Luke and Leia

The Naboo Cruiser landed on the landing platform of the isolated post of Polis Massa. Yoda and Bail Organa, along with a few ground crew, were waiting as the boarding ramp lowered.

Obi-Wan emerged from the ship carrying the unconscious Padme in his arms, followed Ahsoka and the two droids.

"We'll take her to the medical center, quickly." Bail said.

Polis Massa medics work on Padme in an operating theater. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka joined Bail and Yoda in an observation room where outside the operating theater.

A few moments later, a medical droid went out of the theater and reported. _"Medically, she is completely healthy."_ The droid said. _"For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."_

"She's dying?" Obi-Wan said in disbelief.

 _"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."_

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Babies?!"

"Yes," The med droid said. "She's carrying twins."

Everyone exchanged uneasy looks.

"Save them, we must." Yoda said. "Our last hope, they are."

The med droid rushed back to the operating theater with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka where the twins are about to be delivered as Bail, Yoda, Artoo and Threepio watched.

Obi-Wan rushed to Padme's side and took her hand. "Don't give up, Padme." He said.

Padme winced from the pain as she gave birth. Ahsoka helped the med droid and wrapped the babies in a white cloth.

"It's a boy." Ahsoka said as she handed the baby boy to Obi-Wan.

"Luke..." Padme said.

Obi-Wan carried baby Luke closer to Padme and she offered up a faint smile as she struggled to touch the baby on the forehead.

Padme gasped again and baby Luke's twin was born.

"And a girl." Ahsoka said, as she held the baby girl closer to Padme.

"Leia..." Padme called.

Obi-Wan leaned over Padme, while still carrying baby Luke in his arms. "You have twins, Padme They need you...hang on." He pleaded.

"I...I can't." Padme said. She winced again and reached out to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan handed baby Luke to Ahsoka, who was still carrying Leia, but willingly, took Luke on her other arm.

Obi-Wan took Padme's hand. "Save your energy." He urged.

"Obi-Wan...there...is good in him." Padme said as her breathing becoming shallow. "I know there is...still..."

She gave a last gasp, and then died.

Obi-Wan looked down. Ahsoka glanced at the twins, who whimpered loudly like they just sensed that their mother had passed away.

. . .

They headed to Naboo, Padme's home planet, to give Padme's body back to her family and to have the people of Naboo give her a proper funeral.

Meanwhile, Bail Organa, Yoda, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka sat around the table in the conference room.

For a few minutes, there was silence. Then Ahsoka broke the silence. "So what do we do with the babies?" She asked, her curiosity winning out.

It took a moment before Ahsoka's question was answered.

Yoda sighed. "Pregnant, she must still appear." He said. "Hidden, safe, the children must be kept."

Obi-Wan slowly nod in agreement. "We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence."

"And split up, they should be." Yoda added.

Bail cleared his throat and managed a faint smile. "My wife and I will take the girl." He offered. "We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us." He promised.

At that point when Bail Organa offered to adopt Leia, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had made a silent decision with each other. For which, Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

"I will go with you, Senator." Ahsoka spoke up. "I will take Leia with you, and look after her and your family from any harm there is to come."

Bail nodded. "It will be an honor, Padawan."

Ahsoka smiled, as she turned to Yoda.

Yoda considered the offer and turned to Bail. "Hmm, happier fate no any child could ask for." He said. "With our blessing, and that of the Force, let Leia be your child."

Bail nodded in gratitude.

Then Yoda turned to Ahsoka. "To Alderaan you will go, Padawan." He agreed. "Watch over the child closely you will."

"And what of the boy?" Obi-Wan spoke up.

"To Tatooine." Yoda suggested. "To his family, send him."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will take the child and watch over him." He leaned on the table near Yoda. "Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?" He asked.

"Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line." Yoda said. "Hope, we can...done, it is." He straightened. "Until the time is right, disappear we will."

Bail, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stood up to leave the conference room. Bail left the room but Yoda stopped Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Tano, wait a moment." He called. "In your solitude on Tatooine and Alderaan, training I have for you."

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exchanged confused looks. "Training, master?" Ahsoka repeated.

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality." Yoda said.

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me..." Yoda said. "Your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan repeated. "But how could he accomplish this?"

"Isn't he dead?" Ahsoka added.

"The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied." Yoda explained. "How to commune with him. I will teach both of you."

"We will be able to talk with him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"How to join the Force, he will train you." Yoda promised. "Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps. But first—" He glanced at Obi-Wan and nodded.

Obi-Wan waved his hand and the glowpanels in the room went out, much to Ahsoka's bewilderment.

Suddenly, the room was filled with the light of a green and a blue lightsaber. Obi-Wan had his hood up and he was holding his lightsaber at waist level with the glowing blade pointing up.

Yoda had his lightsaber blade pointed to the ground. "Step forward and kneel, Padawan." He told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka knelt on one knee before Yoda and bowed her head.

Obi-Wan lowered his lightsaber, as Yoda held his high.

Yoda lowered his lightsaber just above Ahsoka's left shoulder. "By the right of the remaining members of the Council," Yoda moved his lightsaber on her other shoulder. "And by the will of the Force, Dub thee I do...Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight."


	6. Chapter 6: Parting Ways

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walked toward the Cruiser's medical bay without saying a word to each other. Meanwhile, the twins, Luke and Leia were placed on the same bed, for some reason.

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka called as they entered the chamber where the twins slept.

"Yes, Ahsoka?" Obi-wan said, then noticed her worried expression. "What is it?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about what Padme said before she died." Ahsoka recalled. "And I believe her."

Obi-Wan faced her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ahsoka, Anakin is gone." He said gently. "He has been consumed by the dark side of—"

"Do you really believe that, Master?" Ahsoka interrupted, shaking off from Obi-Wan's grasp. "I know you don't. If it wasn't for him, I would've died in that river of lava in Mustafar."

It took Obi-Wan a long time to answer, then he finally sighed. "You're right. There is still good in him. A little." He admitted, then glanced at the twins. "Maybe not to us anymore, but probably to his children, when he meets them someday." He turned back to Ahsoka. "And it's our new mission now, our new purpose: to make Luke and Leia ready from whatever there is to come."

Right on cue, Luke wailed, making Obi-Wan and Ahsoka rushed toward them.

Whoever idea it was to put the twins on the same bed, was suddenly very helpful. As Luke cried louder, Leia put an arm around her twin brother, which immediately calmed him down and he went back to sleep.

Even at desperate times like this, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka managed to smile.

"Well, would you look at that." Obi-Wan smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

"Good job, Leia." Ahsoka smirked. She turned to Obi-Wan. "Looks like we're getting the hang of this."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "That's just the start." He said.

Behind them someone cleared his throat. "Master Kenobi," Someone called.

They both turned and saw Captain Antilles.

"Yes, Captain?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Senator Organa has instructed me to inform you that your ship has been prepped and amended for travel." Captain Antilles said.

"Thank you, Captain." Obi-Wan said.

"The Senator will join you in the Hangar shortly." The Captain said before leaving.

Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka and sighed. "Well, it's time." He glanced at the twins again. His eyes almost teared up when he had to remove Leia's arm around Luke, who started crying again.

Obi-Wan gently picked him up and cuddled him. "Shh, It's alright Luke," He assured. "Don't worry, you will see your sister again someday."

. . .

Bail Organa was making his way to the Hangar followed by Artoo and Threepio when they came across Captain Antilles and two crew members.

"Captain Antilles." Bail called.

The Captain bowed. "Yes, Your Highness."

Bail gestured towards the two droids behind him. "I'm placing these droids in your care. Treat them well. Clean them up. Have the Protocol Droid's mind wiped." He ordered.

"Oh, no." Threepio gasped.

. . .

Master Yoda has already left and off on the same ship he was rescued in.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka made their way through the Hangar to General Grievous starfighter, the ship Obi-Wan used to escape Utapau.

They joined Senator Organa as the crew just finished prepping the ship.

"You're flying in that thing all the way to Tatooine?" Ahsoka asked in bewilderment. "With the baby? You've got to be kidding."

"It will be fine, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said as he secured the papoose made out of cloth that carried the baby. "Besides, the Senator had it amended."

Ahsoka inspected the fighter. Sure enough, General Grievous' Separatist Military insignia was removed from the hull.

"And no, I will not be flying this fighter all the way to Tatooine." Obi-Wan added.

"Surely, Master Kenobi," Bail said. "I could order the crew to fly this Cruiser all the way to Tatooine if we have to." He offered.

"No, that won't be necessary, Senator." Obi-Wan declined. "You've already helped us enough. And moreover, this way we can avoid suspicions."

Bail nodded slowly. "Very well. Have a safe journey, Master Kenobi." He said.

"Thank you, Senator." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka rushed forward and gave Obi-Wan a hug, which surprised him and returned the same hug.

"This isn't goodbye, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan promised. "We will see each other again, hopefully."

Ahsoka rubbed Luke's head and a tear trickled down her cheek.

Obi-Wan wiped the tear from her cheek. "Don't forget what I told you." He reminded her. "Remember your purpose."

Ahsoka straightened and nodded.

Obi-Wan hopped into the fighter cockpit. "May the Force be with you, Ahsoka, always." He said.

"May the Force be with you too, Master Kenobi." She replied.

Obi-Wan nodded in reponse as the transparisteel windshield closed above his head and the engines started. He managed to wave his hand to Ahsoka and Bail as he flew the ship out of the Sundered Heart.

. . .

As the Sundered Heart flew towards Aldera, the capital city of the planet Alderaan, Senator Organa stood by the transparisteel viewports in his Stateroom. He was later joined by the young Jedi Knight, Ahsoka Tano.

"I sense you're already planning what to do against the Empire," Ahsoka spoke up. "Am I right, Senator?" She asked.

Bail turned to her in astonishment. "You are indeed precocious, young one." He said, turned back to the viewports. "This new Empire is a dictatorship. Which means, the rights of the people mean nothing now. That's the one of the things we fought hard in the Senate. I feel like I should be doing something about it."

"How can I help?" Ahsoka asked.

Bail again, turned to her in bewilderment. "A rebel resistance will be necessary against this Empire." He suggested.

Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "I agree. But it must be formed slowly to avoid suspicions. And secretly gather intel anywhere." She faced the senator. "There is little I can do for now, but I will help you recruit people to this movement."

Bail smiled. "Well, it looks like we still have a lot to discuss, Master Jedi."

"Of course, Senator," Ahsoka said. "But first, I need to take Leia to her new home."


End file.
